The invention is directed to water purifiers that are submerged in a swimming pool attached to existing piping and fittings. Prior art appears to be lacking in this area as most equipment utilizing electrolytic devices to produce a PH neutral sanitizer in the form of sodium hypochlororite, are either integral with the piping in a flow through manner or are designed to float on top of the pool water.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,790,923 Stillman 13 December 1988 4,565,517 Ahuja 21 January 1986 4,525,253 Hayes et al 25 June 1985 4,422,919 Fabian et al 27 December 1983 4,419,207 Bindon 6 December 1983 4,363,719 Bindon 14 December 1982 4,255,246 Davis et al 10 March 1981 4,100,052 Stillman 11 July 1978 3,458,414 Crane et al 29 July 1969 ______________________________________
Stillman '923 places an electrolytic cell for producing a halogen biocide and oxygen in a liquid containing salt in a housing that is connected to a swimming pool filtering system external to the pool itself.
Ahuja teaches an apparatus for converting solar energy into stored hydrogen that is immersed in the water or fresh water. The apparatus floats with hydrogen collection tubes that are vertically disposed below the solar cells.
Hayes et al on the other hand employs a purification cell, in line with a pump and filter using conventional piping in a watertight neighboring compartment adjacent to the swimming pool.
Fabian et al discloses a compact electrolytic cell in direct through-flow piping with liquid entering an in-line tubular shaped housing and an outgasing container through an entrance tube. The gas outflows from the chamber and the liquid drains from another line.
Bindon '207 submerges his halogen generator in water with the anode and cathode being separated by a bed of salt. The chlorine is then collected by a hood. The only external connection is a cable for electrical power and a tube leading from a point below the anode to above the cell allowing liquid to enter when a bubble of gas is vented.
Bindon '719 is the parent patent for the above '207 and functions in the same manner except the tube is lacking.
Davis et al employs a closed loop piping system that uses wire wound electrodes within a separate housing. This chloronator is coupled in the pump line of a swimming pool system all external to the pool generally above ground.
Stillman in '052 installs an electrolytic cell in the piping of a fluid system to generate halogen directly from a solution containing a very low salt concentration allowing placement in existing as well as new facilities. The cell includes planar electrode plates attached parallel across the entire cross sectional area of an enclosure. The cell operation requires constant flow of fluid to prevent the buildup of hydrogen gas.
Crane et al teaches a system including a electrolytic cell and a chemical injector for cleaning the cell and a control system for shut-down in the event of improper operating conditions. The integrated system is piped away from the swimming pool using only the suction line and return line interfacing with the pool.
It may be clearly seen that prior art employing an electrolytic cell is concerned with its basic function and structure and little concern is given to the attaching structure itself particularly to a cell that is totally immersed in the swimming pool itself.